Woolly Howl
|Source = Franchise}} The Woolly Howl is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg The eggs are oval and look somewhat like regular bird eggs. They are rather plain, normally found pale brown or tan. They have patterns that look like tan spots packed closely together on their shell. Hatchling to Adult The Woolly Howl's appearance is similar to that of a Night Fury, but it has smaller eyes, and its wing structure resembles that of a Skrill's. Its body is covered in fine dark scales, which at a distance, look like fur. It has a dark brown coloration on its back and a pale brown coloration on its underside, wings and tail fins. It has a unique vibrant purple eye color, as well as a purple tongue. There are no spines or spikes along its whole body, but it has a small hump at the withers on the original Dragons: Rise of Berk version that creates a sloped back. The dark brown coloration and the shape of its scales resemble that of a golden eagle's feathers or a brown bear's fur and is named due to its strong resemblance to a woolly mammoth. In School of Dragons, it is stated that these scales take longer to be painted than normal dragon scales. From the School of Dragons size, it is slightly larger than the Night Fury, the Skrill, and the Snow Wraith. Titan Wing Titan Woolly Howls are larger and stronger than adult ones. They have much larger scales, especially on the tips of their wings, which are almost as long as the wing's breadth. Those scales appear to be a little sharp at the edge. Their scales are light purple in color, with tints of blue at the tip of their scales. The scales gradually turn darker in color as it progresses to the edge of its wings. There are razor sharp talons by the end of their wing bones. Their entire body, apart from its belly, is covered with large scales. It is also worth noting that the Titan Woolly Howl in the Dragons: Rise of Berk game displays a pair of short antlers, which would make it one of the only antlered dragons in existence. Abilities Endurance The Woolly Howl is an extremely tough dragon, able to last for a long time in battle. It is also able to tolerate blizzard storms and fly within them seemingly unaffected. Firepower The Woolly Howl is one of the few dragons which can shoot ice blasts. Being in the Strike Class, it can fire its highly explosive ice blasts from a far distance with a lot power and pin-point accuracy. Its blast consists of hail, which is sustained in a spiral in School of Dragons. Speed and Agility The Woolly Howl, like all Strike Class dragons, has blazing speed and is incredibly stealthy in high places where there is snow and blizzards. Some Woolly Howl individuals, such as Woodwind, fly so fast that their clubbed tails whistle. The Woolly Howl is among the fastest dragons; according to the School of Dragons stats, it is equally as fast a Snow Wraith. The Woolly Howl is bulkier than most Strike Class dragons but is still quite agile. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, it even spins in the air when it ascends. Stealth The Woolly Howl's pale coloration enables it to blend in with the clouds and mountain ranges it lives in. Its claws on its wings may allow it to cling to mountainsides. While its belly is pale, it blends in with the clouds when viewed from below. Its darker brown back blends in with thee darker mountains when viewed from above. However, some individuals are born with brighter and more bold coloring which does not aid in camouflage and instead makes them stand out, like the red coloring on Frostfire. This makes them more vulnerable to attack by Dragon Trappers. Intelligence As a Strike Class dragon, the Woolly Howl is highly intelligent, which was later confirmed by School of Dragons. Environment Sensitivity Some Woolly Howl individuals, such as Wise Wind, are extremely attuned to their surroundings, enabling them to detect the approach of bad storms or changes in human mood. Behavior and Personality The Woolly Howl's ability to resist blizzard storms gives it the advantage over other dragons. They can use this to make an ambushed attack on their prey like a Snow Wraith. Like all Strike Class dragons, the Woolly Howl is stealthy and very dangerous. Its pale belly camouflages with the clouds, and it can fire its ice blast when not being spotted, similar to an unexpected hailstorm. Its brown coloration may allow it to camouflage on craggy mountainsides, though this is unconfirmed. Like all Strike Class dragons, it is highly intelligent. A powerful dragon like this will need to be taught to behave and act like a responsible dragon. Its high intelligence makes it a difficult but excellent dragon for training. Appearances Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Woolly Howl first debuted in ''Rise of Berk, along with its Titan Wing form. ''School of Dragons The Woolly Howl was then adapted into ''School of Dragons and its Titan Wing form appeared shortly after. Trivia *The Woolly Howl is the first new addition to the Strike Class since the first film. *Until the Snow Wraith was introduced, the Woolly Howl was the only Strike Class dragon whose fire type didn't involve a type of plasma. The Skrill breathes lightning and the Night Fury breathes a blast that consists of acetylene and oxygen, as well as electricity, also known as a plasma blast. *In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Woolly Howl doesn't fold its wings while on its platform, but in School of Dragons, the Woolly Howl folds its wings when standing. *The Woolly Howl's egg is very similar to the Sand Wraith's egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk. References Site Navigation Category:Fast Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strike Class